Victory Dance
by BeggarsCan'tBeChoosers
Summary: Canada, after winning a hockey game, gets fed up of his kind nature being taken advantage of... Heavy yaoi, M for a reason


"I'm back, eh?" Canada called as he shut the cold winter weather out behind him, not expecting a reply. His polar bear – what was his name again? Kuma… Kumajuri? Close enough. Kumajuri was probably asleep somewhere, and even if the lazy ball of fluff was awake, he wouldn't remember his master anyway. But Canada, fresh from another hockey win, was too happy to care as he removed his outer layers and headed into the kitchen, humming to himself. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the narcissistic albino sat on his counter, frowning down at the can of American beer in his hand. "P-Prussia? What are you doing here, eh?" He frowned.

"Hmm?" The ex-nation in question looked up, seemingly surprised to see the blonde appear in his own kitchen, in his own house, in his own country. "Ah. Mattie. Good, you're home. I want pancakes." He nodded, almost to himself and moved to sit at the table. "I made you Heiß Schokolade?" He offered after a moment, when the other man didn't respond. Canada stared at him, bemused. Prussia's confused frown deepened as he snapped his fingers in front of Canada's face. "Mattie? Mattie? Canada? Pancakes, eh? C'mon Mattie! The awesome me needs sustenance!" He pouted, looking every inch the spoilt brat he acted. Canada, the thrill and adrenaline of his win still pumping through his veins, smirked.

"Bedroom." He ordered, soft tone suddenly commanding despite its lack of volume. Prussia looked at him incredulously.

"Bitte? What did you say, Ma-"

"Bedroom." Canada repeated, removing his thin jacket, leaving him in just a loose button-up shirt and jeans. "Go to my bedroom. Strip. Lie down on the bed." He raised an eyebrow, his tone and expression suggesting he would not take no for an answer. "Fucking go, eh?" He snapped suddenly, his voice still not exceeding its normal muted level. Prussia flinched slightly; never having experienced one of Canada's tempers before, and hurried to obey, fighting to keep his ego afloat when it was _Canada_, of all people, who was ordering him around, like a common whore. And the great and awesome Prussia didn't take orders, especially not from quiet, gentle boys like Canada; who with his big, lilac eyes and blonde curls could easily be mistaken for a girl. So why did he find himself standing outside the room he knew to be the other man's, hand trembling slightly as he reached out, turning the knob and walking slowly to the end of the double bed, as if a sleepwalker in a dream? Why did his fingers reach up of their own accord, hooking under the hem of his tight shirt and pulling it over his head? To try and delay the seemingly-inevitable, undesired movements of his traitorous hands, Prussia folded the shirt as neatly as possible, leaning instead of bending down, to place it on a chair. Which was when he heard a sharp thwacking sound, dazedly thinking how that must've hurt, before the searing pain shot through his calves, and his knees buckled. He looked up at Canada – dear, sweet Matthew who wouldn't hurt a fly – and whimpered a little at the burning heat in the other's eyes. Not just lust – the awesome Prussia could have coped with lust; after all, who wouldn't want someone as sexy as his awesome self? No, Prussia easily identified anger in those misleadingly innocent eyes. It was then that his eyes took in the rest of the blonde's appearance – Canada had kept his clothes on, but his jeans were unzipped and pulled away from his crotch, exposing his growing erection and a distinct lack of underwear. The smirk on Canada's face, unlike anything the albino had seen before, except maybe on Russia, unnerved even the awesome him as the northern nation revealed the half-used bottle of maple syrup, previously hidden in the folds of his shirt. He handed it to the still kneeling Prussia, who looked at it askance for a moment, then back up at the now-taller man.

"Mattie, I get that everyone wants a piece of this awesome and hot body of mine, but if you think-"

"Put it on my cock." Canada's tone was still flat and commanding. Prussia laughed, almost nervously.

"Okay, so we can fuck if that's what you want. But maple syrup won't make good lube Mattie, c'mon, you must kno-"

"Put it on my fucking cock, _Gilbert_, or you'll regret it, eh?" The blonde nation hissed, raising the hockey stick he'd previously used to drive Prussia to his knees threateningly. Briefly meeting the younger nation's eyes, Prussia decided it was best to cooperate, pouring a generous amount into his hand and reaching up to wrap long, pale fingers hesitantly around the blonde's erection, tipping more onto the shaft and smoothing it over the skin there, enjoying the hitch in Canada's breathing with each movement.

"Happy now?" He asked when the other man's arousal was thickly coated in the sticky, substance. Canada nodded, trying to catch his breath – whilst Prussia had been spreading the syrup, he'd done his best to do so in a teasing manner, hoping to get whatever was about to happen over and done with as soon as possible. But for someone who looked so innocent and virginal, Canada seemed to have pretty good stamina, and he pulled himself together again quickly, that creepy smirk slipping back into place. Really, Prussia should've seen what was coming next.

"So you're hungry, eh?" The Canadian chuckled, his tone as malicious as it could get, soft-spoken as he was. Prussia nodded warily, realisation beginning to dawn. "Well then, 'Awesome Prussia'. There's your 'sustenance'." Prussia glared up at the blonde, opening his mouth to complain- Which was, of course, a very bad idea, as Canada took the opportunity to thrust himself into the other man's mouth, not giving him time to adjust before withdrawing and slamming in again, so all Prussia could really do was relax his throat and concentrate on not choking. Eventually, he had to stop the other man, gripping his hips as hard as he could manage, panting slightly as a mixture of liquids trickled down his chin.

"Canada-"

"I don't want to hear any of your protests, eh?" Canada snarled, his volume somehow never exceeding its normal whispered level. Prussia shook his head, still trying to catch his breath.

"You're not-" He swallowed, tasting the mixture of sweet and bitter on his tongue, then attempted a weak smirk. "I'm not going to get much of my meal that way, liebling." He cooed, stroking Canada's clothed hips slowly. "Let me eat my way, ja?" He raised an eyebrow coyly, and the blonde nodded, hesitant. Prussia revelled in the pink flush spreading across Canada's cheeks; the almost desperate glint in his eyes that suggested he was close. Prussia lowered his head again and began to lick the other man's arousal: long, slow swipes of his tongue removing swathes of the sticky substance. This was more effective than the wanton thrusts at removing the majority of the syrup, and also at bringing Canada closer to the edge – by the time Prussia finished cleaning the blonde's erection and began to work in earnest at getting him to come, the younger nation's knees were practically giving out on him. Prussia palmed himself to full hardness through his trousers as he continued to work the other man's cock, figuring he might as well attempt to get some enjoyment out of the whole affair. Canada allowed himself to endure the sweet torture for another full minute before tapping his hockey stick against the albino's hand sharply; the result being that Prussia withdrew it from his own lap, wincing and glaring up at the blonde.

"What was that for? I was just-" Canada frowned, pointing to the bed with the hockey stick, before putting his make-shift weapon down and reaching into the top drawer of the dresser behind him. Slightly eager now for what was to come, though he'd never confess if asked, Prussia obediently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Trousers off, eh Prussia?" Canada's voice came, calm again, as he seemingly found what he was looking for in the drawer. Prussia shucked his trousers with barely a second thought, only reacting when he heard the clink of metal. Eyeing the handcuffs dangling almost cheekily from Canada's hand, Prussia was suddenly struck that Canada was just as much a result of France's child-rearing as England's; perhaps more so, in fact, as he bore more of a resemblance to his original carer than his later one. Prussia sighed, as if unimpressed by the clichéd addition to the act, and lay on his back, hands above his head, the most common position when such things were involved. Canada chuckled, almost darkly, and shook his head. "On all fours, Gilbert." His voice came in a seductive whisper that sent shivers down the ex-nation's spine; who could've known that the naïve-looking Canada was so… Well, kinky? He obeyed once again, silently vowing that he would get his own back at some point for all the commands he'd been following this evening, and didn't complain as his arms were locked into place, the cuffs looped around the iron framework of the headboard. At least it was a bed; there were worse places to be handcuffed to. And despite the fact that he was an awesome guy who didn't really _need_ friends or anything, if he had to choose some, Canada would be counted among them… Prussia trusted the northern nation. Though that trust was really being put to the test throughout this experience, especially as, out of the corner of one eye, Prussia could see Canada reaching out for the hockey stick again. The blonde caressed the stick gently, thinking again of his win, still proud and happy. See, he was worth something! He turned back to his prisoner, frowning again. People like Prussia need to learn that just because he was a bit of a softie sometimes, didn't mean he was at their beck and call! He brought his hand down harshly on the albino's arse, still frowning, though cheering slightly at the pained yelp the self proclaimed 'awesome' man gave. "Gilbert. I won my hockey match today~" He smiled, voice deceptively sweet as he brought his hand down again.

"A-ah! G-good for you, Mattie!" Prussia turned and tried his best to smile, his efforts rewarded with another sharp slap. "Ah! M-mattie, I bruise easily!" He choked out, in-between smacks. Fuck, what was the blonde _thinking?_ A finger suddenly breached him without warning, and he flinched forwards, earning himself another thwack for his troubles as the cold digit – Prussia assumed it was lubed as it seemed to move easy enough and it didn't _feel_ sticky – began to move in and out slowly, and the older man really hoped that Canada knew what he was doing, because being such an awesome nation… Well, suffice it to say that it'd been a while since he'd bottomed. A long one. Canada added another finger cautiously, watching the albino to gauge his reaction; his earlier courage was fading now as it came down to the key moments; he didn't top often. He glanced at his hockey stick again, his confidence returning. He could do this. It wasn't that hard. Well, something was. He continued to prepare the ex-nation carefully, watching the pale face for any signs of discomfort. Prussia fought hard to keep himself from wincing as the third finger was added, and tried to relax. He wanted to be able to walk later, after all. He did, however, groan aloud as Canada slid the first finger from his other hand in to join the three already there. "Scheiße Mattie, whatcha planning on doing, fucking me with your hockey stick or something?" He tried to wriggle away from the by-now painful feeling as the blonde ignored his protests, continuing to stretch him carefully. "M-mattie… You're not seriously going to-"

"Relax Gilbert…" Canada soothed, pressing a kiss to the other man's bare back; he himself remained clothed, though his jeans hung open, low on his hips. It was the first time during the entire act he had shown any sign of affection, and this small action made Prussia comply almost instinctively. "You may not have noticed, but I am the second largest nation, eh?" The blonde added, and Prussia instantly thought of the largest- Oh hell. He tensed slightly. He had noticed earlier that Canada was quite well endowed – it was hard not to when it was being rammed down his throat – but would it really-? He forced himself to relax again as Canada withdrew his hands, his heart beating faster at the click of a bottle lid, followed by familiar wet sounds, from behind him. Canada's hands curled around his lean hipbones, thumbs rubbing little circles into them as he pressed against the still tense albino. The blonde hesitated, waiting until Prussia relaxed again, soothed by the motion of his hands, before easing in, far too slowly. Despite the thorough preparation he'd done, the older man's channel was still tight around his erection, and he bit his lip to focus attention away from the pressure on his already sensitized cock. "F-fuck Gilbert… You're so tight, eh?" He gasped as he finally sheathed himself fully, before wincing. Could there be any more of a clichéd thing to say at a moment like this? Prussia himself just hummed, wriggling experimentally. The blonde's grip on his hips tightened to almost bruising, and Canada moaned as the albino's movements brought him even closer to the edge.

"Hmm." Prussia grunted, swiftly adapting to the discomfort and rocking his hips back experimentally. If he remembered correctly… There. He groaned aloud as his shifting caused the head of Canada's erection to press directly against his sweet spot, and he bucked backwards again, trying to get the younger nation to _move_, damnit. The other took the hint and began to thrust slowly, aiming for Prussia's prostate each time. "S-scheiße Mattie, fucking move already!" Prussia forced out through gritted teeth, pushing his hips back harder in order to get his point across. Canada seemed to get it, and showed the other his own point a lot more forcefully. The albino tried to resist moaning like some kind of wanton whore – or worse, a girl – for as long as possible, eventually giving in after a particularly hard thrust hit directly on his prostate again, pushing him right to the edge. "A-ah Matt! Bitte!" He whimpered, all thoughts of his pride and ego lost now in a haze of near-euphoric pleasure. If he could just touch himself- Canada thrust even harder, finally releasing his now bleeding lip as he moved one hand from Prussia's hip to wrap around his straining arousal, burying himself up to the hilt one last time as he came, hard, retaining enough presence of mind to tighten his grip around the other man's cock, preventing him from coming even as he slumped forward onto the older man's back, pressing another kiss to the skin beneath his face as Prussia choked back a sob, writhing as best he could, trying to get some stimulation to reach his peak. Canada's breath hitched and he winced, sliding out slowly and resting for a moment, ignoring Prussia's pleading as he staggered over to his top drawer and pulled out a couple more toys. He showed them to Prussia, who just looked at him, his eyes begging him not to be so cruel. Canada smiled sweetly, turned the vibrator onto full and slid it easily inside the other man's stretched passage, adjusting it until it rested against the smooth bump of his prostate, and then tied the length of ribbon tightly around his cock. He caught Prussia's chin in his long fingers, and licked both cheeks free of tears before moving his attention to his prisoner's lips. Kissing the other man deeply, he drew back after thoroughly ravishing the albino's mouth; the red-eyed man too far gone in his arousal to fight back much, and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Next time, _cher_, don't be such a spoilt brat." The blonde cooed, before heading off to take a shower, leaving Prussia to his punishment.


End file.
